Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for communication technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to voice communication. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Current voice communication products, such as QT Voice and QQ Voice, enable multiple users to speak and listen simultaneously. In addition, the users can play background music on their respective clients during the voice communication.
But the above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, voice data and music data are often bundled together for transmission. Thus, when the background music is played in voice communication, the voice and the music are often mixed up.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for voice communication.